An Affair In Balamb
by Miklusca
Summary: Ok,I decided I'm not going to delete this because I'm not going to let the haters win.  By the way sorry for my atroucious writing skill.
1. Chapter 1

**An Affair In Balamb**

**Summary: Lonely Edea pines for some intimate contact, but with Cid being oblivious and just plain not interested she turns to someone she knew she shouldn't. Because she did raise him after all.**

**Note: This takes place 3 years after the game. Rinoa left and lives in Timber. Seifer was aloud to come back to Garden and Squall is not the Headmaster. Also I may not mention the others that much because I want to focus on the main people of the story.**

**Warning: Language. M/F. HJ. Oral. Spank. Solo. Finger. Anal. Other.**

**Chapter One**

**The darkened sky rumbled, a flash of light flared as the beginning of a storm was brewing over the town of Balamb. Former Sorceress Edea Kramer looked out forlornly out the window at Balamb Garden and felt incredibly lonely.**

**For a few years now her husband Cid hasn't even touched her in anyway, not even a slightest hug or kiss. It has been longer since they last made love and she was starving for affection of any kind. She once brought it up to him, at first it was because he was tired from work, but since he handed all duties to Squall Leonhart during the 2nd**** Sorceress War that wasn't a valid excuse and she told him so. Now it's that he has no desire.**

**Had she grown too old for him? Was he not attracted to her anymore? All these thoughts and more were buzzing in her head like angry Bug Bites. With a sigh she stoop up and decided to leave their room. She decided to stay at Balamb Garden a few weeks a month, all trying to rekindle the flame that died out of her marriage and nothing was working.**

**While she was in heavy thought she didn't notice the other person in the hallway until she ran into them.**

"**I'm so sorry!" Edea exclaimed and saw Squall peering at her, his face impassive as always.**

"**It's okay Matron." He said quietly. Now being 20 he had grown up, not only as a person but in height as well. After the war he hit an overdue growth spurt and was now a respective 5'11 ½". Sure he was still quiet and remained aloof, but he had branched out and talked more, even going out more.**

"**Squall what are you doing walking the halls so late? It's nearly one in the morning." She said after looking at her watch.**

"**I could ask you the same thing." Squall said, putting a hand on his hip while raising an eyebrow. She lightly blushed and he was quick to take note, but didn't say anything.**

"**Just thinking." She said, unsure of what to say.**

"**Is something wrong?" He asked and she contemplated on telling him, after all he was always more mature for his age than others. Biting her lower lip she nodded.**

"**It's personal. Marital." She nearly stuttered.**

**Blue eyes widened and Squall straightened up, feeling uncomfortable. "Well it's none of my business." He said. "Sorry for asking such a personal question.**

**Edea shook her head and looked at the handsome young man she basically raised. She knew him and Rinoa broke up months after the war, mainly because the girl was too immature for him, hell any man above the age of 12. Rinoa had been too needy, clingy and overall possessive. Squall didn't need someone like that, he needed someone who understood him better and not obsess over everything he was doing.**

"**What?" Squall said and she turned red after realizing she had been staring at him for some time.**

"**Nothing. Sorry, my mind is everywhere today." She said and felt nervous. "But I need your opinion on my situation."**

"**Uh…" Squall stepped back. "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't know anything. I've never been married or barley even dated so I don't have the experience." He hated to admit it, but this was Matron, she wouldn't tease him on the matter.**

"**It doesn't matter. I just need to talk someone I can trust and won't gossip it around." She said and with a sigh he nodded. "Lets go somewhere more private, my room is close."**

**If Squall was a blushing man he would have been lit up like a stop light or some other lame metaphor. But he wasn't and only turned a light pink and followed her. Maybe he was sick or always had been a sick puppy, but when he was younger he had a crush on her. It was like saying he had the hots for his own mother. Very Oedipus you might say.**

"**Squall what's wrong?" She asked and looked at him with concern.**

"**Can't you talk to Quistis? You trust her don't you?" He asked, wanting to just run and hide. He didn't like being brought into others problems and this was one he really didn't want to hear.**

"**Of course I trust her, but she's away at the moment." Edea said.**

"**That's right." Squall felt defeated and followed her again.**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Squall sat at the table in Edea's small kitchen while she made some tea before she started her talk. With a frown he took in the dull quarters, it made a hospital look like the fanciest hotel in Esther. Cid's taste no doubt.**

'**Why the hell am I doing this?' Squall thought and nodded thanks as she handed him the hot beverage. It smelled of lavender and clover honey. Very high end, expensive and most likely imported from somewhere else because there was no way in hell Balamb sold that kind of thing. Squall quickly snapped out of his inner thoughts and focused on her and what she was about to tell him…even if he didn't want to hear it.**

"**Okay Squall I know you won't say anything, but for my peace of mind I need you to promise you won't." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**I promise I won't say a word to anyone." He said and she gave a nod.**

"**Well it's jut that Cid…has lost interest in me." She began.**

"**He talks to you." Squall said and she snorted.**

"**No Squall, I mean he's lost interest in me sexually." Edea stated and now Squall turned into a blushing man, his face turning a fiery color.**

"**Uh…ok." He said and started to nearly gulp the scolding liquid.**

"**I just don't know what to do anymore. At first the sex stopped, he complained he was too busy with being the Headmaster." She said, not paying attention to the large blue eyes across from her or the red faced they belonged to. "Then after the war he stopped hugging me, kissing me, hell even holding my hands."**

**Squall swore he felt a cramp building up his leg, god forbid he started those like his overly hyper father. He softly stomped his foot to get rid of the sensation and continued to look up with an almost pained expression.**

"**Now he doesn't have an excuse, he just says he's not interested in sex anymore." She sighed and noticed his pinched face. "Squall are you alright?"**

**Nodding his head Squall drank the rest of his tea before talking. "Do you think he's having an affair?" He asked and felt like slapping himself for saying such a thing, but heard her scoff.**

"**I doubt it. I mean I love him, but I'm sure no one else would want him." She said.**

'**Ouch.' Squall thought with a wince. "Well maybe…try Viagra?" She looked at him for a minute and he just wanted to leave and pretend he never sat here, talking to Matron about her sex life. 'Besides Cid was too old for her, she needs someone younger and not a plain lazy dumb ass. I mean really, who the hell leaves a 17 year old in charge of a fucking military school!'**

"**Squall you look angry." She stated and he snapped out of his inner bitch mode.**

"**Well try the Viagra and if that doesn't work tie him up and just rape his old ass." Squall blurted and both their eyes widened to saucers. "Uh. Sorry about that." He apologized and noticed she was laughing.**

"**Oh Hyne Squall! That was the funnies thing I've heard in a long time!" She chortled and Squall cracked a smile. "You should smile more often, it makes you look more handsome than you already do." She said then hid her blushing face.**

**Squall gave a cough and looked down into his empty tea cup. 'She said I'm handsome? What a strange thing to say unless…NO! She's not like that, you shouldn't be even thinking of it you sick little Grat you.' He thought and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was still beautiful even if she was pushing 50 now, but barely looked it, looking as if she was still in her 30's at least.**

"**So…" They began at the same time.**

"**Try what I said and if that doesn't work I guess go to a marriage counselor. If he even doesn't want to do that, then maybe a divorce." He said and she nodded.**

"**Matron I have a question." Squall suddenly said. "Why is he still living here? I thought you two were going back to Centra?" He asked, the thought had been gnawing at him for some time now.**

"**I honestly don't know. He just changed his mind. I guess he would miss this place too much." She said and this time Squall snorted.**

"**More like the teen girls skipping around in short skirts." Again blue eyes bulged out. "Damn it. I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep saying these things today." He said and Edea gave a thoughtful look.**

"**Don't apologize, I wouldn't be surprised." She gave a sad sigh and Squall mentally groaned. "Matron, don't put what I said to heart. I'm just being an asshole." He said.**

"**Squall." Edea said and cupped his face in her palms. Squall tensed up and wasn't sure what to do. "Squall you are not an…asshole. You're blunt and even if it hurts a little I know deep down you're probably right." She said and put a finger to his lips when he was about to speak.**

"**Don't worry about it. She said and stood up, walking to the door. Squall followed, stunned, confused and a little aroused all at once. Edea opened the door which he walked out and she have him a hug. "Thanks for listening." She said and gave him a light kiss on the lips.**

**Squall jumped back as the door shut fast and walked away red faced, large eyes and looking perplexed. Once he got to his room he stopped halfway in the living room.**

"**What the fuck just happened?"**

**TBC**

**I know they are a little OOC, but I'm finding this comical.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The next morning Edea was pacing in her room with Cid, he sat at the kitchen table and stared at her. She explained how she felt…again and this time brought up Squall's idea of the Viagra.**

"**Honey, that's not the problem. I just have no desire." He explained and Edea stopped to look at him.**

"**What about marriage counseling?" She suggested. "Maybe that will get to the root of what's wrong."**

**Cid just sighed and steepled his hands. "Edea there is nothing wrong with me, it's just natural that these things happen." He said.**

"**So you don't want to go?" She asked and he gave a shrug which caused her to slam her fists onto the table.**

"**You don't even want to save our marriage! Why! So you can use me as a cover while you chase the little girls around here!" Edea screamed and Cid stood up.**

"**I do not go after little girls! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" He yelled.**

"**Well whey then stay here! You don't work here anymore so why stay!" She asked, trying to calm herself down and he sat back down.**

"**I stay for Squall." He said and she scoffed.**

"**Cid, I know as well as you that, that's not true." She said and he remained quiet. "Squall doesn't need help from you, never have and never will." Cid stood up again and went to the door.**

"**Get out Edea. Just get your shit and leave. If you're not gone when I get back I will get Garden Security." He said leaving and left a crying Edea inside.**

**TBC**

**Short I know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Squall was in his room, reading the newest Weapons Monthly, it was the weekend so he wanted to relax before he had to go back to the mountains of paperwork. He was cozy in his Headmaster's "Apartment", having decorated it himself.**

**The blue gray walls, midnight blue carpets and black leather furniture, save his favorite recliner. It was a sure thing that his place was one of the most fashionable.**

**A loud knocking made him jump and Squall quickly got up, putting the magazine down on the oak coffee table. Stepping up to the door he opened it without a thought and came face to face with a crying Edea.**

"**Matron?" Before he could say anything else she had him in a bone crushing hug. Squall managed to shut the door before dragging them to the couch where they sat. Unsure, Squall held her and nervously patted her back.**

'**What the hell happened? I'm sure it was Cid and his derp derp attitude.' He thought and blushed when Edea snuggled against his chest.**

"**W-what happened?" He finally asked and she sniffled.**

"**Cid and I talked about the options us two talked about." She said, finally pulling away and Squall handed her the Kleenex box. After wiping her tears away and blowing her nose Edea continued.**

"**Then I brought up why he wanted to stay and about the young girls. He became angry and kicked me out." She said and Squall now noticed her small suitcase.**

'**How the hell did I miss that?' He thought and focused on the main problem.**

"**So he didn't say anything or explain why he wants to stay then?" Squall asked and she gave a sarcastic laugh.**

"**He said for you, I guess to help." She said and he raised an eyebrow.**

"**That's bullshit. The only time I remotely needed help from that bastard was during the war." He huffed and this time didn't bother to apologize.**

"**I know. I told him so and he got angry." She said.**

"**I should just kick him out of Garden." Squall said, the irritability evident in his voice and she shook her head.**

"**No, that would just make him get more angry and he'll throw a tantrum." She gave a chuckle and gave a smile, making him as well.**

"**So where are you staying or are you going back to Centra?" He asked.**

"**I was wondering if…I could possibly stay here for awhile." She said, her face turning red.**

"**You mean my "apartment"?" Squall squeaked and cleared his throat.**

"**If it's not too much trouble." She said and Squall went silent.**

'**Well at least she'll be away from Cid, but what will the others say? They'll want her to be safe and happy, plus when they find out Cid's being a dick I'm sure they'll understand.' He thought and saw her hopeful face.**

"**Okay you can stay." Squall caved in and tensed when she hugged him again.**

"**Oh thank you Squall!" Edea exclaimed and continued to hold him.**

'**What did I get myself into?' He thought and they continued to sit.**

**TBC**

**Should I continue? Not sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It's been a week since Edea basically moved in with Squall and the Garden was abuzz with the news. His friends bugged him on what was going on, but Squall didn't tell them. Edea told them that her and Cid were having problems so she was staying with Squall in the mean time.

They backed off, feeling sorry for her and knew Squall was the one she felt most safe with. Soon the whole Garden knew that Cid was being a pig headed asshole. At least after he screamed at Edea in the cafeteria, in front of everyone.

Cid claimed that Edea left because she wanted to take him away from Garden to "shit hole Centra". After he grabbed her by the arm, Squall kicked him out. The security and local authorities agreed that Squall had the right and Cid wasn't to come within 50 feet of Garden or Edea.

No one including Squall or Edea knew why he was acting this way, before he was always so nice, but now he was acting like a grade A bastard. Also Squall didn't know why she didn't return to her room but the past week he hated admit that he enjoyed it…a lot. He like how she cooked for him when he came back from work, how she walked around at night in her night gown and how she would give him a hug whenever he left or came back. Too bad she slept in the bedroom and he on the hid a way bed couch.

Squall sighed at his desk and finished the last of his paperwork. It was nearing 8:00 PM and he was heading to his room.

"Hey Squall!" He turned around to see Selphie running towards him. She stopped short and paused to catch her breath.

"What?" Squall asked, getting impatient.

"I just wanted to know how Matron was and if you guys need anything." She said.

"She's fine. We're going shopping for groceries tomorrow." He said.

"Okay. Just wondering means Zell, Irvine and myself are going to Deling tomorrow. Also Quistis and Seifer are going to Timber. I wish you were coming with us, I miss us going on missions together." She said.

"I know, but I need to do missions with the new SeeD's and then my Headmaster duties keep me from going as much as I want to." He said and Selphie smiled in understanding.

"So I guess I'll see you two when I get back." Selphie left with a wave and Squall finally made it to his room. Stepping in he was pulled into a hug and he smelled her silky hair.

"Welcome home Squall." Edea said, brushing her lips across his and caused a twitch below his belt. Pulling apart Squall put his things down before she pulled him into the kitchen to home made meatloaf with side dishes of mashed potatoes, corn and apple butter toast.

"It looks delicious Edea." He said and coughed, catching that for once he didn't call her Matron. She also noticed and smiled shyly. She was happy, the happiest she's been in years. It was nice to have her cooking complimented and to be able to just talk, even if about nothing in particular.

But what she noticed the most was her growing attraction to the young Headmaster. It almost made her feel like a pedophile, sure he was of age, but she took care of him as a child so her new feelings made her more than a little comfortable.

Edea also noticed that Squall seemed to be having the same feelings, it made her feel young and beautiful again. It also freaked her out a little bit, she just had to remind herself that they weren't related and it was okay to feel this way.

"Are you ok?" Squall asked and she snapped to attention.

"Y-yes. Lets eat." She said and they sat down for their dinner.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Three months have now passed since Edea started staying with Squall and they acted more and more like a couple than anything. They were living comfortably with each other, but Squall was having a hard time controlling his hormones around her.**

**Every look, slightest touch, hug and brush of the lips caused him to become hard. He never was one to masturbate, but lately he found himself doing it at least twice a day and at most five.**

**Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on and decided to leave his office early. Usually he would be done by eight, but tonight he just couldn't concentrate, so he didn't finish his paperwork.**

**It was nearing 10:00 PM when he made it back to his place and walked in. It was quiet except the sound of the shower running and he almost felt his nose bleeding.**

**Squall crept along and noticed the bathroom door was cracked, just enough to see a naked Edea. His eyes took in every curve, her firm ass and dusky nipples as he moved. But Squall's pants tightened painfully when he noticed she wasn't just washing, she was currently fingering herself.**

**He watched as her delicate hand pumped her long fingers into herself with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. Squall bit back a groan as he unzipped his pants and started to stroke his engorged shaft.**

'**You definitely need therapy Leonhart.' he thought and pumped faster, hearing her moan.**

**Since her back was to him, Squall couldn't see everything, but could tell she was pounding herself pretty fast and hard. He matched her rhythm, except the occasional swipe across the slit of his hard flesh.**

'**Oh Hyne I wish I could just fuck her!' Squall thought and shuddered as Edea climaxed loudly. She held onto the safety rail and let the water wash over her. Squall gave a low grunt and came hard, mindful to catch the cum in his palm.**

**Panting slightly he zipped up and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. He heard Edea step out of the bathroom and she gasped.**

"**Squall! I-I didn't know you were back." She said and he turned to see her in a slinky grey nightgown, her hair dripping wet. Her face was flushed, most likely from the mixture of the hot water, self pleasure and embarrassment.**

"**I just got here and heard the shower." He said and filled a glass with cold water. After gulping down the refreshing liquid he turned around and faced her. Squall noticed the guilty look and pulled her into a hug, surprising her.**

"**Goodnight. He said and proceeded to kiss her. Edea tensed, but soon melted against his embrace and eased her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues entwined together and they moaned as they started roaming each others bodies.**

**Unfortunately they had to part to breath and they looked at each other sheepishly. "Um…goodnight." Edea said and went to the bedroom, leaving Squall in the kitchen glowing in their shared kiss.**

**TBC**

**I will finish the story, but…I've lost the will to write. I know I'm not that good even thought I keep studying to become better, I just can't be the professional everyone wants me to be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The next morning everything was calm, the weekend was here and most of the students were gone doing whatever they were doing. But what was the only thing calm, two minds were abuzz with thought. Squall's and Edea's.**

**At the moment the two were sitting across each other at the kitchen table, not sure what to say.**

"**Edea what do you think we should do about what's going on between us?" Squall asked. "I mean you are technically still married."**

**They looked at each other and Edea sighed. "To me Cid is no longer my husband. I plan on getting a divorce and soon." She said. "At first I felt guilty and ashamed of how I felt, but now I realize it's okay. We are both consenting adults and I don't care that I took care of you as a child."**

**Squall thought for a moment before talking. "I was also ashamed, but when I was younger I had a crush on you. It made me feel disgusting that I had those feeling towards someone who was suppose to be like my mother." He said and she took his hands into hers.**

"**Squall…" She began but he shook his head.**

"**It's okay, people can read all sort of psych bullshit into this, but I never saw you as a mother." He said.**

"**Good because I never thought of you as my child. I don't mean to sound cruel, but there was always something different when you were a child." She said. "Perhaps it's fate."**

**They went quiet again, pondering and looking at each other. It was a relief to know they felt the same for one other, but they still had to keep their budding relationship a secret…at least until Edea's divorce was final.**

**They both wanted to take it to the next level, even if it was a little soon, but at the same time wanted to go slow. Better to ease in than jump, especially since Squall had no real experience and Edea leaving a 30 year some marriage. It was for the best.**

**Yes taking their time would be torture, but the rewards in the end will be worth it.**

**TBC**

**I know it's going slowly and sorry for basically just a talking chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A month later.**

**Squall sat in his office watching the rain fall from his window and looked at the clock reading 1:45 PM. 'I love the rain, it's so calm and it washes the dirt away.' He thought and a knock pulled him from his thoughts. With a growl he turned from the relaxing sight.**

"**Come in." He said and all irritability melted at the sight of Edea entering. 'What is she doing here?'**

"**I just came to see you are doing." She said. "I've been told that you haven't been eating lunch."**

'**Had to be Quistis, Hyne sometimes I hate her.' Squall thought and stood up with another growl. "Well it's either skip lunch or work on papers until midnight." He said and Edea pulled him to his nice brown leather couch. His whole office was decorated in browns and other earth tones.**

"**You need to eat lunch; you're still much too thin." She said and chuckled at his frown. 'I'm not too thin.' He thought.**

"**Don't look like that." Edea said pulling him into a kiss and Squall gave a moan. Their tongues played together and hands wondered, Squall cupping her breasts and she rubbed his thigh. He let his hand wonder to her bare leg and dragged his fingers slowly to where they rested on the soft mound of her feminine flower, making Edea moan.**

"**Squall…" Edea panted as their lips parted.**

"**Just let go" Squall whispered and eased his hand into her silky black panties.**

**Edea felt her body go aflame as his nimble fingers ran along her nether lips and across the sensitive nub. Squall sucked on her neck and felt her quiver when he entered his middle finger. 'She's so damn wet and hot, not to mention tight.' He thought.**

"**Squall." She moaned again, opening her legs wider and leaned back against the soft couch. With a small smile Squall added another and pumped them into her almost roughly.**

**The office was quiet with the exception of Edea's panting and the squelching of Squall's ministrations. "Please Squall. I need…I need…" She bucked her hips wildly as he sped up his fingers and rubbing her sensitive jewel. He watched in fascination as her body devoured his fingers and her spasms of pleasure.**

**Edea grabbed his shoulders and arched as her peak washed over her. 'God if this is how hard her pussy is on my fingers, just think of what it'll do to my dick.' Squall thought and felt like his poor cock wanted to rip out of his pants.**

**After removing the digits he sucked the juices off and closed his eyes. 'Hmm. She tastes like sweet nectar.' He thought and opened his eyes as Edea took his hand away. Her face was flushed, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly open as she panted.**

"**Squall thank you." She said and Squall kissed her. Edea could taste herself on his tongue and rubbed the bulge in his pants.**

"**You don't have to." Squall said and sucked in his breath as she put more pressure into her touch.**

"**Shh. I want to and I can tell you need it. Badly." She whispered seductively and he allowed her to unto his uniform trousers. Her eyes widened at his impressive size, the largest she's seen intimately and wrapped her slender hand around the hardened flesh.**

**This time it was Squall who leaned back and enjoyed her hand working him. 'Hyne her hands feel good. So soft.' He thought. 'I just wish she wouldn't go so slowly.'**

**Squall bucked his hips, getting frustrated at he slow pace and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please Edea, I need it faster." he said and she obliged, setting a furious pace.**

**Squall gasped loudly, feeling suction around the throbbing head of his leaking dick and looked down to see Edea sucking him off. "Dear Hyne." He muttered and softly ran his fingers through her hair.**

**Edea grazed her teeth along the length and swallowing him whole as she bobbed back down. Squall's breathing was ragged and grabbed her hair tightly, signaling his impeding orgasm as his balls were tightening. **

**Edea knew he was close and pumped him while sucking on the mushroom head. With a grunt warm spunk filled her mouth and she pulled off him, swallowing the salty load. Both were panting with a light sheen of sweat on their faces and Squall pulled her close, basically on top of him.**

**In a matter of minutes they were both fast asleep and sated. Together they snored lightly on the couch without a care and the day passed them by.**

**TBC**

**This will be the last chapter for awhile. I will write it, but I'm not going to be putting it up.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A few days has passed now since Edea and Squall 'played' around and they now slept in the same bed. So far they haven't gotten any further that what they've already done so far. It was surprising how no one even noticed that anything more than friendship was going on between them, but they were okay with that. It was no one else's business but their own.**

"**Edea I'm glad we're finally going on a real date." Squall said with a smile. They were in Deling City, finally away from the stuffy Garden and for the time being, responsibility for it.**

"**I know, I just hope we don't run into anyone we know." She said as they walked through the crowded sidewalks with their arms around each others waists. The place was always packed more at night than the day, but a date isn't as romantic if the stars and moon weren't beaming down on you.**

**As they passed through some people stared and some made remarks on the age difference between them, but all that was ignored. All that mattered at the moment was being together and out in the crisp air that signaled fall was approaching.**

"**So where should we go?" Edea asked and Squall smiled again.**

"**Well we could go eat, but I'm not all that hungry at the moment. What about you?" Asked Squall.**

"**Not really. We really shouldn't have filled up at that pastry stand." She said. "But you kept on pouting about wanting some apple turnovers." Edea laughed as he gave her a half glare half childish pout at her.**

"**I don't pout." He mumbled and she reached up, taking his face in her palm.**

"**Then what are you doing right now?" She smirked at him blushing and he scoffed.**

"**I'm not pouting. Whatever I'm doing is not that because I'm the Commander of Garden and not some child." Squall spouted and Edea was nearly doubled over in laughter.**

"**Oh my…" Blue eyes narrowed at her before giving her behind a light swat, making her yelp. "Squall!" Edea scolded, her face red and hands on her hips.**

"**What? I had a spasm." He said stone faced, but his eyes twinkled mischievously.**

"**Come on before we make more of a scene than we already have." Edea said and Squall cracked a smile as they started walking again. They stopped by a few shops buying a few items and took in a romantic comedy at the theater, which Squall denied liking.**

"**I think we should go to the hotel now, it's getting late and everything is starting to close." Squall said carrying their purchases and Edea looked at the obvious fake innocence on his face.**

"**You're right, but we could always stay out and walk around." She suggested and almost laughed as another pout flew across his features. "Actually it is getting a little chilly out here."**

**Squall perked up again and they safely made it, the streets were thinning out of people so it didn't take nearly as long. Inside Squall paid for a room with a king bed, making the clerk look at the two with a knowing smirk but didn't say anything as he handed over the room key.**

**Once inside Squall sat down the two bags and took out a few items, hiding them in the nightstand drawer. With a sigh he sat on the bed and removed his shoes, loving the feel of the cool air on his overheated feet. Meanwhile Edea put her purse down and watched the handsome man on the bed.**

"**Squall." She said walking over and sat next to him. Blue eyes stared at her and saw burning deep within them. "So you thought you would be getting lucky tonight huh?" She asked and his cheeks went crimson.**

"**I…" Squall began and Edea put a finger on his lips, making him go silent.**

"**Well you thought right." She purred and his eyes widened. Edea brought their lips together and Squall finally snapped out of his shock. With a growl he deepened the kiss roughly and desperate with need. **

**Squall pulled at her long grey dress and she stood up, slipping out of it before he tore it off her. Edea gasped as he pulled her close nuzzling her taunt stomach while groping her firm ass and trailing kisses up to her black bra. **

**Squall stood up with her and let her remove his cloths down to his midnight silk boxers, of course lending a hand with his ever troublesome belts. Both parties stared at each others barley clothed bodies and pulled together in a searing kiss. Their hands petted, groped and caressed each other, loving the feel of one another's skin. Edea especially enjoyed the feeling of the hard abs and delicious six pack.**

"**Not to be a mood killer, but do you have protection?" Edea asked and Squall gave a throaty chuckle.**

"**Yes. When we were out earlier I bought some while you were distracted." He said and she wagged a finger at him.**

"**Naughty naughty. For that you will need a spanking." Edea said and received a raised eyebrow.**

"**I see. Perhaps with even less cloths because as you know it would just dull the punishment." He said and Edea couldn't help but laugh. With a smile Squall pulled down his boxers and motioned for her to remove her matching set as well.**

**He watched as she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. Slowly she dragged the straps down her arms and then pulled the thing off. Next she slid out of her panties, loving the feel of his hungry eyes on her now nude form and walked over to the light switch. With a seductive smile she flipped it off and swayed her hips as she approached him.**

**TBC**

**Oh cliffhanger! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The moonlight shun into the dark room through the open curtain of the window and onto the bed. Squall pulled Edea along with him onto it and they continued their frenzied kissing. After feeling the need for breathe they separated panting and drawing much needed air.**

"**Squall, please no more waiting." Edea pleaded.**

**Squall reached over to the night stand, opening the drawer and taking out the new box of condoms. (Magnum LOL). Within seconds he had the box opened, a foil package in hand and put the same box on the stand. He watched as the former sorceress made herself more comfortable, laying back with her head on the pillows and opened her legs.**

**Carefully he ripped open the foil and rolled the condom onto his hard cock and then took place between Edea's open thighs. Guiding himself with one hand he rubbed the engorged head against her slick opening, earning a moan and kissed her swollen lips. With a muted grunt Squall pushed into her wet heat to the hilt, making her pull from the kiss with a cry.**

"**Oh my Hyne Squall!" She exclaimed and held onto his shoulders. He paused, waiting for her to get use to his impressive size and felt her inner muscles quivering.**

"**You feel so good." Squall moaned, brushing his lips across her neck and kneading a breast with one hand while the other caressed her shoulder. Edea gasped as he started to move, the feeling of his reaching deep within her was positively bliss and she wrapped her legs around his slender hips.**

**Squall put his weight on his elbows and moved his hips in a harsh rhythm, making the woman beneath him squirm in delight. Edea clawed at his back as he sped up his pace, each loving the feel of their joining as sweat started to mingle and pleasure building.**

**It was realitivly quiet in the room save for panting, joyful babbling from Edea, moans and springs squeaking from the continuing movement. Both minds were empty of coherent thought and the only thing that mattered was the tight heat and the hard cock pounding into said heat.**

**All too soon they both felt their peak approaching fast and Squall gritted as he tried to hold out, but truth be told he was a virgin (Shocking). Edea herself started bucking against him hard and white lights flashed behind her eyes as her orgasm hit like a dam bursting. Sputtering Squall's name and clenching his cock hard it made him let go. **

"**Oh Hyne!" Squall cried out and his cum filled the condom. He collapsed onto her their sweat mingled and Edea held onto him tightly. **

"**Why are you shaking Squall?" She asked, smoothing his damp and messy hair.**

"**This…this was actually my first time." He panted and Edea kissed his forehead as he laid his head on her chest after pulling out of her.**

"**Hmm. I always assumed you and Rinoa…"**

"**No." Squall simply said and they both went quiet, not wanting to spoil the afterglow with talks of his ex.**

**After a bit Squall rolled off and carefully removed the used condom then threw it in the trash by the bed. Laying back down Squall pulled the blanket on them and they held each other. Together they drifted off to a deep and sated sleep, but not before sharing one last kiss of the night.**

**TBC**

**Sorry I suck at writing sex scenes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Squall woke up to sunlight shining through the window of the hotel room and felt Edea nuzzling against his naked chest. With a smile he trailed his hand down and lightly brushed against the dark nipple, making her shiver in her sleep. **

"**Edea." Squall whispered in a sing song voice and she remained asleep. 'Hmm. She's not waking up. Hehehe. I guess I'll just have to try harder.' He thought and trailed his hand to the junction of her thighs. He cupped her neatly trimmed muff before circling her clit with his thumb. Edea jerked awake with a moan and looked at his wolfish smile with sleep still in her eyes.**

"**What are you doing?" She asked still drowsy.**

"…**Nothing." He said innocently and she raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**Well your hand rubbing me and you poking in my hip isn't nothing." She stated and Squall laughed.**

"**Sorry they're just lonely." He said and she just turned on her side with her back to him, making his hand leave. "Aw." Squall pouted laying behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling him flush against his chest.**

"**Squall…" Edea sighed and felt his hard member pressing against the cleft of her ass.**

"**You have a real nice ass." Squall said, his voice full of lust. "I bought some lube…" He left his unsaid intentions in the air. Edea glanced back at his face and pondered for a moment before reaching over to the night stand. She found the lube in the drawer and grabbed a condom from the box.**

"**I'm willing to try." She said handing him the items and Squall frowned at the condom.**

"**Do I really need to wear this? It's not like you can get pregnant from anal sex." He said and Edea giggled.**

"**It's cleaner." She said.**

"**That's why there's showers." Squall countered while still rocking against her.**

"**Just use it Squall. It's either that or go back to sleep." She said, knowing she won.**

**With a grumble Squall put the 'rubber' on and then opened the bottle of water based lube. He squirted some of the gel onto his finger and rubbed one of the slick digits along the puckered hole. "Just relax Edea, I've never done this before but that doesn't mean I don't watch porn." Squall said.**

"**Oooh naughty boy." Edea chuckled and then gasped as a finger pushed in. Twisting the blanket in her fist, Edea groaned in discomfort and Squall gave little kissed along her shoulder. After a bit he added a second and then a third finger, stretching the tight hole and pulled them out when he thought it was safe.**

**Finally Squall added more of the lube to himself and placed the bottle on the floor behind him. "Edea are you ready?" He asked. Receiving a nod he guided himself to the stretched opening and nudged in a little. Edea grimaced and made herself relax. Perhaps anal sex while laying on your side wasn't the smartest, but both parties wasn't interested in changing positions at the moment. **

**Grabbing her hip, Squall pushed forward into the unbelievable tightness and Edea yelped as he buried into her fully. "Shit I'm sorry." He said and kissed her neck while snaking his hand to her femininity. While he waited for her muscles to relax around his cock Squall started to rub her delicate pearl and was earned with a slight moan.**

"**I'm ready Squall." Edea said and bit back a groan as he thrusted softly. Squall closed his eyes, loving the tightness that hugged him and began to move faster.**

"**Edea…" He moaned and wrapped a leg around her hip, allowing him to get a better rhythm.**

"**Squall…please stop. I don't like it." Edea suddenly said and Squall stopped.**

"**Why what's wrong?" He asked and she pulled away, making him slip out.**

"**I'm sorry, it's just too uncomfortable and it still hurts too much." She said standing up and Squall winced at the sight of blood.**

"**I…I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered and she turned around with a soft smile.**

"**Don't worry about it Squall, I was willing to try it and didn't like it. It's good to know these things about each other and it deepens our relationship when we know what we like and don't like. In and outside the bedroom." Edea said and he removed the condom, throwing it away. At the guilt of hurting her, his erection went down and stood up with her. "We should take a shower." She said taking his hand and guided him into the bathroom.**

**TBC**

**I know it sucks.**

**Also I want to know if this should have a happy or sad ending.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**After showering, getting dressed and having a light breakfast Squall and Edea left the hotel, of course getting strange looks once again. They only got a few feet when they stopped, in front of them was a seething Cid Kramer.**

"**So this is why you wanted the divorce! So you could go fuck my ex-student!" He yelled and Squall stepped forward.**

"**Cid…" Edea began behind her young lover.**

"**I don't want to hear it! You're nothing but a filthy whore!" Cid spat and looked at Squall. "I didn't think you could go so low Squall, I thought you were better than to be with a woman who would spread her legs for anyone."**

**Squall growled and with a quick punch sent the older man to the ground. Holding his now broken jaw Cid sat on the ground and spit out the blood from his mouth. "You have no right talking to her like that." Squall hissed. "Now leave us before I do something I'll regret."**

**With a sneer Cid stood up clumsy and wobbled off. Squall gave a cold glare to the growing crowd, making them walk away hurriedly and Edea sighed. She wrapped a comforting arm around his waist and led him to the train station so they could leave for Balamb. After they boarded the train and got to their seats they sat in silence until Edea took his hand in hers.**

"**Squall it was only a matter of time before someone found out about us, but I wish it wasn't Cid." She said. "Don't worry the divorce is almost finalized and we won't have to mess with him anymore."**

"**I know, but he's probably going to start something and go to the Garden committee about this." Squall muttered.**

"**So what if he does? You're not a minor and I'm not with Garden." She said and he shook his head.**

"**I know but Cid will bring up that I was in your orphanage and that you looked after me." Squall said. "They'll say you're a pedophile who groomed and brainwashed me from childhood. Most likely say you abused me when I was younger or some crap."**

**They went silent for a moment as Edea thought about it. "Well I guess we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. If Cid's smart he won't start anything, besides he's a coward." Squall chuckled at that and they spent the rest of the ride in silence.**

**A few uneventful hours later the two arrived at Balamb station and left the train. Together they walked through the town and to the entrance. "Should we get a car?" Edea asked.**

"**No, I'll take care of anything that comes along. Besides it's always nice to walk." Squall said with a smile and they left the small town, taking the path to Garden. It was sunny as usual on the island and a light breeze blew across them and they made their way.**

**Seifer was outside enjoying a cigarette when he noticed the two approaching and with a raised eyebrow hid from site. 'What in the world? I know pretty boy was gone but what is Matron doing with him?' He thought and green eyes went large as he saw a quick peck between the two.**

"**Holy fucking shit!" Seifer screamed and fell out of his hiding spot, making the couple jump.**

"**Seifer?" Squall asked and the other man stood with his mouth gaping open.**

"**What the hell! You and Matron!" He sputtered and Squall sighed while Edea turned red.**

"**Seifer shut up and stop yelling." Squall said and pinched the bridge of his nose.**

"**But…" Seifer grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and shook him. "You guys were basically making out." He said dramatically and eyed the two nervously.**

"**Seifer please let's go somewhere more private." Edea suggested and with a nod the shocked blonde followed them to Squall's office. After locking the door Squall sat behind his desk while Edea took the couch and Seifer joined her.**

"**Alright tell me why you two were almost screwing back there!" Seifer exclaimed.**

"**Seifer you keep making it worst than what actually happened." Squall said and the blonde snorted.**

"**Fine kissed, but you know sex wasn't far off." He said and Edea shook her head. "So are you going to tell me or what?"**

"**Seifer…it's complicated." Squall began. "Edea and I are…"**

"**Fucking?" Seifer interrupted with a smile, trying to throw off his rival.**

"**Well yes, but that's hardly the case here." Squall said and Seifer's eyes looked ready to cause a mushroom cloud.**

"**WHAT! I was fucking joking!" He yelled with pink tinted cheeks and looked at the two. "For how long?" Seifer finally asked.**

"**I guess you can say since Cid left." Squall said.**

"**But she's Matron!" Seifer exclaimed and ran a hand through his short hair. "I mean…Hyne this is messed up."**

"**Seifer…" Edea said and patted the younger mans shoulder. "It's not like we purposely set out to do this, it just happened gradually. Please don't tell anyone and I'm sorry that you're upset by it."**

**Seifer sat still, letting it all sink in before blowing out a breath. "I won't say anything, you have my word. I'm not upset really just surprised. Really really surprised." He said. **

"**Edea may have raised me but I've never felt like she was my mother Seifer so don't be thinking I have 'mommy' issues." Squall said with a smile and the blonde laughed.**

"**Damn now I have to think of some new material." He said. "But seriously I'm okay with it, sure it's kind of weird but I guess no weirder than Zell getting a date." The two rivals gave a smile to each other and stood up.**

"**So everything's settled then?" Edea asked and the two nodded.**

"**Just don't hurt her Puberty Boy." Seifer said and Squall snorted.**

"**Whatever. But now instead of calling me Commander you have to call me Dad." Squall said.**

"**That's screwed up." Seifer said with a laugh and shaking his head. "Well I'm going to go purge my head of that horrifying scene." He said and left the two.**

"**Come on Edea let's go have some dinner." Squall said and the two left for the cafeteria.**

**TBC**

**Bad ending it is. Mwuahahahaha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A few weeks has passed since the incident with Cid and Seifer and the blonde winked at Squall at every chance he could get. Because of this the rest of the gang was entertaining the idea that the two men were romantically involved and was planning on confronting them both.**

**It was a rainy morning and Squall woke up to a sleeping Edea on his chest, still nude from the previous night's activity. With a content sight he wrapped his arm across her back and rested it on her bare backside. Squall smiled and gave the firm rear a squeeze.**

"**Squall I swear if you keep waking me up in the mornings I'm going to set some ground rules." Edea mumbled against his chest.**

"**Oh I know you like it." Squall said and lightly ran his fingertips along her sides making her giggle. "You know I still have an hour before I need to get to my office." Edea could hear the desire in his voice and feel it against her stomach as well. **

"**I think I've turned you into a nymphomaniac." She chuckled sitting up and Squall pulled her to straddle his hips.**

"**Perhaps, but only for you." He said pressing their lips together. Moaning into his mouth Edea wrapped her hand around his hard manhood. She raked her nails along the large vein underneath and palmed the now leaking slit. "Oh Hyne I need to be inside you."**

**Squall reached for the condom box and groaned. Empty. "Damn it." He muttered and Edea giggled once again.**

"**Don't worry Squall I'll let it slide this time." She winked and he smiled widely. **

**Edea raised her hips while holding his cock in one hand and felt the tip at her entrance. Squall held her hips and together lowered her onto him, gasping as he slid deep within her. Edea held onto his shoulders now and they both took a pause, loving the feel of each other.**

**Slowly Edea began to move against him, raising up and then grinding together as she brought herself down. Squall closed his eyes with a moan and caressed every inch of her body that he could reach. 'I hope this never ends.' He thought and was jerked out of his thoughts as he felt Edea bouncing wildly onto him. Blue eyes opened and began to thrust up to meet hers.**

**Edea's face was flushed, her hair swinging as she moved and nearly screaming as she rode him hard and fast. "Edea!" Squall called out and grabbed her into an embrace as they continued to move together. Edea whimpered as she felt him licking at her sweat damped neck and tried to speed up, feeling her orgasm approaching fast.**

"**Squall. Squall! SQUALL!" Edea screamed as her pleasure peaked and barely heard him grunt his. The hot spread of his fluids releasing into her made her cry out again, bringing another round of earth shattering orgasms. They fell back to the bed after bowing up and panted as the sweat glistened off their bodies. They laid in each others arms, content and happy…until Squall looked at the time.**

"**I better get up if I want to take a shower and have some breakfast." He said and growled in disappointment as they separated. With a sigh he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.**

**Squall was annoyed after being in his office for a few hours; apparently he was wanted for a mission in Dollet by an anonymous client. It was about rumors of an unknown terrorist group and wasn't surprised since he heard about it before. In the morning he would leave and take Seifer, Irvine and Selphie with him. Quistis would be left to manage Garden while he would be away and he didn't want to bring Zell because he just plain pissed him off for being loud.**

**Rubbing his eyes he couldn't help but feel that something really bad was going to happen and didn't really want to think about it. Of course he had those feelings before but nothing ever happened so he decided to just ignore and go about his day.**

**TBC**

**Only about 2 chapters left.**

**DOREYA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The next morning the group made it to Dollet only to find nothing, just bullshit and idiotic people who didn't know their ass from a hole in the ground. Safe to say they were pissed, but as long as they got paid it wasn't all bad and also they had the rest of the day free. At the moment they were in the café having lunch and Seifer still bitching about the bogus mission.**

"**You know we should just beat the shit out of the guy that contracted us." Seifer mumbled around his cheeseburger.**

"**We can't." Squall said, eating his roast beef sandwich.**

"**Why because it'll be bad for Garden?" Seifer asked with a smirk.**

"**That and it was anonymous, so we can't do anything even if we wanted to." Squall said and Selphie groaned.**

"**Today was suppose to be my day off you know, I had it all planned out. Shopping, ice cream, more shopping, a movie, shopping, lunch, video arcade and then back to Garden." She said polishing off her giant banana split.**

"**I know, I know." Squall sighed and Irvine watched with an amused smile.**

"**Now, now darling it comes with the job." He said to the brunette girl.**

"**Shut up you and Seifer shouldn't be here." She pouted and Seifer flipped her off with a charming smile.**

"**Alright you guys just knock it off." Squall said with a sigh.**

"**Yes daddy." Selphie winked.**

"**Don't talk dirty to me Selphie, it isn't professional." Squall said and Seifer burst out laughing while the others jaws dropped.**

"**Squall joking? What gives?" Zell sputtered.**

"**I think our main man is getting some tail." Irvine twanged and wiggled his eyebrows while Zell and Selphie looked at their leader closely. **

**With a sigh Squall dug gil out for his meal and put it on the table. "If you guys are done we should go and get back to Balamb." He said.**

"**But we have the rest of the day to be here." Selphie whined. "Also don't change the subject."**

"**You can go shopping like you already had planned and besides my private life is no ones business." He said and the rest paid and stood up.**

"**So that means you do have some little lady stashed away! You dirty dog you!" Irvine whistled. **

"**Who said it was a lady?" Seifer said and Squall held back a laugh at the gaping expressions again.**

"**W-what!" Zell exclaimed and Seifer put an arm around Squall's shoulders.**

"**Alright the truth is…we are butt buddies. Isn't that right honey?" Seifer asked.**

"**Well they weren't suppose to find out this way." Squall said. Before too long him and Seifer laughed at the three sets of bulging eyes.**

"**That's not cool, you guys actually had us going there." Irvine said.**

"**Aw it would have been totally hot if it was true." Selphie murmured dreamily.**

"**You're sick Selphie." Zell said with a shake of his head and they finally left the café.**

**They went silent for awhile as they walked to the train station, even though they had the rest of the day free, the others secretly were glad to go back 'home'. On the train Selphie, Irvine and Zell were deep in thought about who Squall could be seeing and why he didn't tell them.**

**After a few hours in the train all but Selphie were glad to be out of the stuffy locomotive and they walked into the fresh salty air of Balamb. Even though the bouncy brunette said she wanted to go shopping, now she told them that all she wanted to do is get back to Garden and do work on the next festival…whenever that may be.**

**When they arrived Quistis and Zell were by the gates looking kind of green and upset for some reason. Squall frowned when the two noticed them, but their gaze shifted to him and it was one of disgust.**

"**Um what's going on?" Irvine asked, noticing their looks at their leader.**

"**We've found out some rather disturbing news." Quistis said and glared.**

"**What that Squall is seeing someone and you two are jealous?" Selphie asked with a biting sweetness.**

**Zell and Quistis looked at each other with mirrored looks of irritation and repulsion. "We are not jealous." Quistis finally said.**

"**No we want to puke because Squall's fucking Matron!" Zell yelled and Irvine and Selphie looked at Squall who was looking at the ground.**

"**So I don't see a problem." Selphie said and Irvine nodded.**

"**Really. Matron is quite the cougar." Irvine said and gave a playful growl.**

"**It's disgusting! She looked after us when we were kids and basically our mother!" Quistis said and Zell folded is arms in agreement. **

"**For Hyne's sake!" Seifer yelled and glared at the other two blondes. "Not everyone thinks of Matron that way. Irvine doesn't and neither does Squall so just shut up about it. I think Quistis is jealous because Squall would never give her the time of day and Chicken-wuss is jealous because he's never going to get his cherry popped unless it's by a farm animal."**

**Seifer smirked when Zell threw a punch at not only him but Squall as well and received a Blizzaga from the Commander. Quistis picked up the cold martial artist and glared at the others. **

"**Quistis, Zell if you continue on with this childish tirades I will have you kicked from Garden." Squall said coldly, making them flinch. "Is that understood?" The two nodded but he continued to talk. "Now what goes on in that part of my life is not of anyone's business." With that he left the group.**

**When he was gone Irvine, Selphie and Seifer gave the two a glare of their own. "You two should just be glad that Edea has someone like Squall and that Squall actually found someone he loves as well. Age doesn't matter and who cares of their past together, it only means that she understands him more than anyone else." Selphie said and they too left.**

**For a moment the two stood there and then they also trudged back to garden to hold a meeting between themselves.**

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A week went by rather slowly thanks to Quistis and Zell starting up rumors and what not. Now Squall sat in front of the two in his office and glared at them like they were monster shit he had stepped in.**

"**I called you two in here because of the trouble you are causing." He started. "I'll get straight to the point in stead of dragging it out. You two are hereby fired from Balamb Garden and will vacate by 18:00." Quistis gasped and Zell raised his fists.**

"**What the hell! You can't do that!" The martial artist bellowed.**

"**I warned you two about your childish attitude and gave you plenty of time, but you just continued to shit on my good nature. At the moment Irvine, Selphie and Seifer are putting an end to your ludicrous rumors and as you know Edea refuses to talk to you two." Squall said.**

"**It's your fault, you shouldn't have gotten into a relationship with our Matron." Quistis spat and took a few steps at the cold fury in the eyes in front of her.**

"**If you two aren't out by 18:00 Seifer and myself will drag your asses out and possibly throw you off the fucking cliff!" Squall yelled, standing up behind his desk.**

"**You're not being fair!" Zell whined.**

"**You two are the ones not being fair, you have no business in my love life and have no business in my life at all if this is how you are going to act. Now get the hell out of my office before I break out Lionheart." He threatened and the two slunk out.**

**Out in the hall the two were greeted with nasty glares from the students. "What's wrong **_**instructor**_**, upset that Commander Leonhart won't touch you?" One student called.**

"**Shut up, whatever is going on is none of the students concerns." Quistis growled and the cadets laughed.**

"**Sure. Is that why you guys started spreading around that the Commander has a mother complex? I mean who the hell cares if he likes older women, you don't bitch when a woman likes older men." A girl said with a smirk.**

"**Shut up before you get hurt!" Zell threatened and squeaked when Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, Raijin and Fujin appeared.**

"**You two are full of shit, ya know." Raijin said, waving his hand. **

"**Alright nothing to see here!" Selphie shouted, waving her arms at the crowd who grumbled while leaving. When they were gone she turned around with a demonic look on her face, making the two traitors nervous.**

"**What's going on?" Zell asked.**

"**Well we know Squall wants you guys gone by 6, but we are here to kick your asses out now." She said.**

"**You can't do this!" Quistis yelled.**

"**Well we don't want to take the chances of you two assholes starting more bullshit." Seifer said. "Now be good, go pack and be back here within an hour or else we'll come looking for you." With glares of their own, the two turned around and left to get started.**

**Meanwhile Edea walked into Squall's office with a sigh and sat down. "I wish Quistis and Zell would just stop this nonsense . Can't they see we're happy together?" She whispered and Squall sat next to her, pulling her into a hug.**

"**I honestly don't think they care, all they care about is our past together and age difference." Squall said. "They're leaving. I fired and kicked them out of Garden, I know it seems harsh but I warned them."**

"**Oh I almost forgot. This came for you, it doesn't say who it's from just that it's from Deling City." Edea said handing the envelope over.**

"**It might be Caraway whining about Rinoa." He said with a sigh and opened it, pulling out a letter. His eyes narrowed as he read it.**

'**If you don't want to die, you will leave Edea and Garden.' It said.**

"**Oh Hyne!" Edea gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "It must be Cid."**

"**Don't worry Edea. One way or another all of this will come to an end." He said and they continued to hold each other.**

**TBC**

**Please review.**

**This is going longer than I intended, but I keep thinking of crap to put in.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Over the course of 2 weeks Squall received more letters that were getting angrier and violent sounding. After Edea demanded he tell the others, Squall showed them the total of 15 threatening letters. Since then they were on high alert, watching the entrances and when late Seifer, Irvine or Raijin would follow the Commander as he left his office. As for Edea she stayed around Selphie or with Nida and Xu on the bridge. As in the words of Seifer, the shit storm just keeps building.**

**As for Quistis and Zell, they tried to apply at Galbadia Garden, but was turned away because they caught wind of what they did to Squall and didn't want anymore drama. They eventually went to Zell's house where they told Ma Dincht what was going on, they were shocked when she yelled at them for being stupid. After she reamed them good, the two finally realized the error of their ways, but were too proud to go groveling back for forgiveness. ..until Ma Dincht kicked them out until they apologized.**

**At the moment the two were in Squall's office looking sheepish after giving their apologies and the Commander had been staring at them for 15 minutes now…making them nervous as well.**

"**So you two finally say he light because your mother finally got it through your thick skulls that there is nothing wrong with my relationship with Edea." He finally said and the two nodded slowly. "And you think I'll just let you guys back in?"**

"**Squall…Commander, we're not asking to come back to SeeD or Garden, we just wanted to tell you we're sorry for being pigheaded." Quistis said quietly and Zell joined in.**

"**Yeah, we were assholes and my Ma pointed out that you and Matron deserves to be happy together." Zell said and Squall leaned forward in thought with his hands steepled. **

"**I'll allow you back, but you two have to regain my trust and others around you." Squall said and signed some papers then handed them to the blondes.**

"**Thank you Squall, we won't let you down again." Quistis whispered.**

"**I'm not finished yet." He said and they went silent again. "You two are on probation for as long as I say. This means no classes, no SeeD missions unless I choose and demoted by 2 SeeD levels."**

**Quistis and Zell digested the news and nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Sir." She said and Zell said the same.**

"**Okay. You'll have the same rooms as before and the pass code is the same as well. Now get settled in and don't make me regret my decision." Squall said and with a salute the two left.**

**After they were gone Squall let a relieved breath out and stood up, stretching his stiff limbs. He made his way down the elevator and into his room. After locking the door he stiffened when he heard the cock of a gun and the pressure of the muzzle against his head.**

"**I told you to get out of Garden and away from Edea, but you didn't listen." Cid hissed behind him.**

"**Yeah well I don't listen to petty threats." Squall growled and quickly turning around, then knocked the gun away. With a swift punch Cid was down on the ground and Squall left the room to get security. As he walked Zell, Seifer and Quistis came into view.**

"**What's going on?" Seifer asked, seeing the look on the Commander's face.**

"**Cid is here, he was hiding in my room with a gun, but I punched him. I'm pretty sure he's unconscious." He said and a loud bang made them stop. **

"**Squall?" Seifer whispered, noticing they were sprayed with blood and with a gasp the brunette fell forward. Behind him stood Cid who was sporting a broken nose and a handgun.**

**Looking down the three seen blood pooling around their friend and in a flash Seifer was on top of Cid beating him with all his strength. Quistis sent Zell to get help while she tried Curaga's on the down man. The rest blurred out until Squall was resting in the Balamb hospital, they had to perform surgery, but so far no one was sure how he was going to be.**

**Meanwhile Seifer was free to be at the hospital, he ended up beating Cid to death, but he was released because he was defending the Garden Commander…or something like that. The hardest thing was Edea after she saw her lover laying on the Garden floor in a pool of his own blood and not moving.**

**The doctor's told them that the bullet lodged in Squall's spine and the surgery removed it, but it wasn't certain if he would ever walk again. Only time would tell.**

**TBC**

**Sorry it took so long, but I'm having issues with my piece of shit computer.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Ok, fine this story will be deleted Saturday. Also I will no longer be putting stories on this site so go party.**


End file.
